The Erasers
by NebulasResolution
Summary: This is the hi-tech 21st Century. Aliens and Humans live peacefully together. Three best friends Feather, Sync, and Meltdown are having a normal slightly hectic day of school. Then, their day gets turned in to a nightmare. They murdered someone...
1. Chapter 1 Fragile Snow

**Yo people who stumble upon this. My beta finally sent me her review of Chapter 1. FIANLLY. So, I had to redo this chapter. Parts of the beginning hasnt change but alot of the rest has.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fragile Snow

Feather stood in front of the mirror staring intently at her reflection. She was trying to decide what setting she should put her school uniform on. Right now she had it on Traditional Japanese. Which she loved but she was ready for something else. She pressed the button on her sleeve again. A screen popped up in front of her face which made her flinch. She pushed it back lightly with her fingers and stared at the choices before her:

Vocaloid

Anime

Traditional American

Traditional Japanese: Suit 3 Activated

Windows

The choices went on and on, but she was in a hurry. Her finger grazed over the list. _Windows._ She thought and pressed her finger against it lightly. It made the windows' recognizable tone. The word then glowed the four primary colors of the windows logo and moved itself to the top of the screen. Then, several outfit choices apeared along with descriptions. She scrolled down and found the Windows 7 outfit. She nodded to herself and pressed her finger against the choice.

"Sweet it also comes with a built in computer." Feather noted.

"You have 20 minutes until the start of school." Reedshimmer, Feather's main computer reminded her.

Feather nodded in acknowledgemeant her anxiety beginning and pressed her finger against the outfit, which glowed a soft blue. The usual yes or no question popped up. 'Are you sure you would like to choose this outfit?' She clicked yes and the transformation began.

"Music during the transformation will now begin playing." Reedshimmer announced and a familiar voice rang through Feather's room. "Scanning...20%...60%...Scanning complete." The computer droned on saying the necessary words in order for the outfit change to begin.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up." She mumbled impatiently trying not to fidget. The computer continued like she had said nothing.

"Computer: Successfully installed. All needed programs are successfully installed. Now please hold out your arms and spread your legs. Outfit transformation is beginning." Reedshimmer ordered. Feather complied and the process was completed in a matter of minutes. Feather twirled in front of the mirror and nodded to herself.

"You have 10 minutes until the start of school." Reedhimmer reminded once again.

"T-Ten minutes! I'm late already!" Feather nearly screamed. She quickly gathered her things and slipped on her shoes which morphed to match her outfit as she rushed down the stairs. She hurriedly walked into the kitchen grabbing some toast with jelly on her way out towards the front door. She closed and locked the door and started running down the street.. She met up with Sync and Meltdown, both her childhood friends, at the fourway stop they usually meet at.

"What took you so long?" Sync asked his tone turning to a whine.. "Now, we only have ten minutes to get to school."

"Yeah, yeah quite whining." She muttered jogging in place. "Now let's go!"

She took off in a run with Sync and Meltdown right beside her. The houses and foliage quickly passed them on their hurry to school. They crossed the Harvest bridge and cut their way through the town's rose garden. Hoverboards buzzing passed them in a blur as the students on them were also running late. One careless rider wasn't watching where he was going heading straight for Sync's head. Meltdown was able to notice this and pushed him out of the way at the last minute getting grazed on the head.

"W-What was that for!" Sync murmured irritably and then shut up once he saw blood dripping from his friends head."Are you okay?"

Meltdown responded with nothing, only giving a get-the-fuck-up stare. A shiver went down Sync's spine as he got to his feet and caught up with Feather. They hopped the steps three to four at a time and made it in to the school right when the bell started to ring, signaling to get to class. They all nearly collasped as they tried to catch their breathes leaning against the wall or pillars for support. A passing teacher gave them the get-to-class-now look and they soon parted ways.

* * *

Feather barely ran in to her first period class in time for the tardy bell. She was still catching her breathe and slightly sweaty from the mini marathon she had just completed. She sat down in her desk dropping her bag of books on the ground with a loud thud getting several looks in the process. One of her friends in her grade, Lenalee, glanced over in her direction.

"Hey there. I thought you would never arrive." She commented nodding to Feather's outfit change. They then simply chatted for a bit about boys,and the latest news. (The real news not gossip...)

"Yeah…it's horrible" Feather replied back at the end of a conversation about recent terrorist attacks in the upper states of the U.S. The teacher soon yelled for everyone to be quiet and get seated for the start of instruction.

* * *

It was now lunchtime. Feather had met with Sync and Meltdown in the lunchline. Sync did his normal impression of a teacher he hated and Meltdown just picked at his bandage he had gotten. After they had separated he went straight to the nurse. After the nurse had finished wrapping it she had told him that it was just a small cut and sent him off to class with a note.

As they went down the line Sync piled up his plate with two bowls of today lunch, chicken alfredo along with, three milks, two apples, and three bananas. Meltdown had a similar except without the diary sense he was lactose intolerent and Feather just had one of everything. The three of them made their way in and out of the maze of lunch tables to their usual sitting spot. Which is a table located in front of a large window that showed the view of the school's sky was dark and gray with the wind blowing fiercly. A sign that it might possibly rain.

"Does anyone know the weather forecast for today?" Feather asked suddenly. The others that were sitting at the table were friends all three of them had made over the years. Instantly Lenalee answered.

"Cloudly, with a chance of snow!" She chimed. Meltdown smiled lightly while twisting some noodles on to his fork and taking a bite.

"Snow? Here? Bullshit!" Sync comment just as the teacher from this morning walked up. Everyone glanced in that direction.

"Feather, Sync and Meltdown. The three of you are needed in the principal's office." He said with an intimadating look. The three of them got up not knowing what excatly they were being called there for and followed the teacher to the office. Meltdown wondered why they weren't called on the intercom. He soon found his answer.

* * *

The video never lies. It was proof that Sync and Melt had in fact murdered someone… but it was wrong. Feather had in fact been an accomplice by just standing there, watching the two boys kill Lily… but it was wrong. The two teens had in fact stabbed the poor girl to death and the just left her there. The footage showed it to be perfectly true… but it was wrong. The video was wrong. They were framed.

The footage showed this:

It was the gym storage closet. It was dimly lite. The only source of light trickled in from the slightly opened door. A hesitant shadow could be seen and a body was roughly pushed through. A flash of long yellow hair was seen. Three more bodies shoveled in along with a curse or more. Two boys and one girl. The boys were holding something that was dimly shining and began to walk towards the blonde that was huddling against the wall in fear. They then gagged her and tied her ankles and wrists together with rope. So, she couldn't be heard nor move. Then, the boy on the right raised his left hand and the boy on left raised his right hand. The tied up figure closed her eyes in fear and she was soon stabbed to death. Her school uniform became soaked in blood.

The other girl combed her hand through her long blue hair a smile playing around on her lips. The two adolescent teenagers dropped their blood soaked weapons and walked towards the exit of the storage room following the lead of the girl.

Footage ended.

The room they were all sitting in was dull. Gray cemented walls, bare of any pictures, a faded gray table, and four very uncomfortable chairs. Three were on one side while the other chair was on the oppisite side. Feather, Sync, and Meltdown filled three of the seats while a cop sat across from them. Feather was slightly shaking while Sync and Meltdown were holding her hands tightly. Sync was starting to tremble with anger.

"Now, how long are you going to cover for each other." The cop said gruffly tapping his claws on the table. "It's been 5 hours."

"We're not covering we're telling the truth." Sync hissed and Meltdown gave a cold stare along with it. The officer sighed and then three more officers walked in holding handcuffs.

"Well, kids tell that to the judge." One of the cops said. Feather screamed out of fear.

"W-WE DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled spilling tears. Meltdown tried to grab hold of her so she wouldn't do anything rash but then one of the cops twisted her arm; she gave a cry of pain.

Sync gave out a low hiss that was only noticed by Meltdown. They were hurting Feather. No one hurts Feather. Meltdown realized what was fixing to happen and pulled Feather back a few feet with him. The other three cops noticed a change in atomosphere and were fixing to question it but it was too late. Sync had transformed into an oversized tiger, a native inhabitant of Earth. His muscles pulsed, his teeth glistening with saliva, his eyes filled with pure hatred. He was ready to kill. The officers instinctly drew their weapons but Sync clawed them away tearing limbs while he was at it. He quickly glanced at Meltdown, while the cops suffered in their own blood. Melt quickly lifted up Feather, who gave out a surprised yelp, and hopped on to Sync's back.

Sync busted through the door of the interaggation room they had been kept in and ran through the hallways and rooms of the station trying to find a way out. A few doors down he found a window barely big enough for the three of them and he jumped through it. Shards of the broken glass shot forward a few smaller pieces grazing the skin.

Sync roared with held in anger and adrenaline. Police sirens blared and bright lights shined down on them. _Where can I hide? They're everywhere. _Something hit his hind leg. Electricty zapped through him making him howl with pain and lurch to a painful trot. _Damnit it. It's one of those fancy Electric darts that's been all over the fucking news._ He thought and started running even though every step hurt like he was on fire. They had been running for almost an hour too distracted with fear and worry to not notice their sorroudings.

"Hey Sync! All the cops that were chasing after us are gone!" Meltdown shouted. Sync screeched to a trot. He glanced around and saw nothing. No cops, cars, nor helicopters. No one was chasing after them now. Sync knew something had to be up. They couldn't of escaped that easily. For now, he ignored that fact and trotted along the street they had stumbled upon. An old broken down buisness street with abandoned warehouses and empty buisnesses. He found a dulled buisness building with broken windows that looked like it might be a good enough shelter for now and trotted inside. He soon found a place to settle down for a while on the second floor.

The building appeared to be a worn down firefighter station. It even had some leftover beds so they wouldn't have sleep on the ground. Before they settled down all three of them shook the sheets free of any glass or other debri. They stood in between the only two beds shifting their glances nervously.

"I could sleep with Melt so you can have the bed to yourself." Sync said to Feather. Meltdown's face instantly turned beat red but he turned around before anyone noticed or atleast that's what he thought.

Feather rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Nah, it's fine. Let Melt sleep alone. I always sleep better with someone with me." Feather said a smile forming as her eyes darted towards Melt who had to look away again.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Sync said yawning, totally oblivious to his blushing friend. He crawled in to the nearest bed and instantly fell asleep. Feather looked at Melt a smile spreading on her face. She winked and crawled in to bed with Sync.

* * *

Several hours had passed sense they had all fallen asleep. It was now mid night. Feather had woken up about an hour later after they had went to bed. A nightmare had stirred her from her sleep. One that she had had alot recently. She slowly got out from under the covers careful not to wake up Sync nor Meltdown and walked to the nearest window. It was broken and tinted yellow and it looked out over an old parking lot with weeds jutting out of it. The street lights were dimly lighting it. Some were even busted. She stared out the window for a few minutes. Just reflecting on yesterday.

Something white floated down and gently landed on her nose. It soon melted from the heat. _Snow?_ She wondered and moved closer to the window. A small wisp of smoke was released from her breathe. _It's snowing._ She thought and crawled her way up to the windowsill.

"You know that's really dangerous, with the broken glass and all." A voice said.

"Huh?" Feather responded in surprise. She lost her balance and fell backwards to be caught by Meltdown.

"See, I told you." Melt said.

"So...I wanted to see the snow." She murmured crossing her arms. Meltdown set her down and patted her on the head.

"Sync wouldn't like it if you got hurt." He said simply stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh, really?" Feather said sarcastically and went back to looking out the window. She pulled sleeves up to help her get a little heat. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, now if only they didn't make your skirts so short for school. You wouldnt be so cold." Meltdown said teasingly tugging on the end of it. Which made her scream and jump back holding her hands over her butt. She had started blushing and stared down Meltdown. His was response was a smile smile and holding up his hands.

"I-I won't forgive you." She mumbled. Melt let out a small chuckle.

"I was just teasing." He said. Feather let out a 'Hmph" and stared out the window.

Several hours passed and it was still snowing. It was starting to make a thin layer on the ground. It was about two hours before the sun was going to appear. Feather and Melt were still staring out the window silently. It was their first time seeing snow. It fasinated them.

"Omoi wa kanashii hodo ni." Feather suddenly started singing, wisps of smoke appearing and disappearing in front of her mouth. "Istudemo sugata nokosu keredo.

"Futari no ashiato wa." Meltdown responsded singing softly. "Hakenaku setsunai yuki to tomoni."

"Kiete." They both chanted, the snow beginning to blow around harder.

* * *

**I'm already working on Chapter 2 now. I might have it up by then end of this week. Depending on my beta.**

**Anyways. The song that both Feather and Meltdown were singing is called Fragile Snow by Miki. It's a really calming song.**

**I really like the snow scene. Meltdown is a closet pervert xD;; I think the song I was listening to made me like it more.**

**Oh, yeah almost forgot. For those people that are wondering what song was playing while her outfit was changing. I can't quite remember what song I was thinking of when I first wrote this but I'm going to say it was "Don't Mylist Me by Kagamine Rin." I believe it would be a good song to wake you up in the morning.**

**Ah, I better shut up before this gets too long. 8D;; Well, comment and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mosaic Roll

**Yo, people who stumble upon this. I've finally finished chapter 2~! Mostly because I found a new beta...-one that doesnt take five days to review a chapter-. So, I thank you, my beta~ :3 I will probably have the third chapter up by Monday. Hopefully. I'm working on a new story and the first chapter SHOULD be up by either today or tomorrow. Hopefully. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2-Mosaic Roll

A sound. Theodosia's ears twitched. A movement. Her head moves towards the sound. Something's here. Something is in the house. She slowly made her way out of the bed, stretching and yawning in the process. Her bare feet hit the ice cold hard wood floor sending a chill up her spine. She hears the noise again and her ears twitch once more. Her black tail starts to flickers back and forth with anxiety and irritation. That mystery noise had woken her up from a deep sleep. A nice dream as well.

She heard the noise again. It was louder this time. It sounded like glass was breaking. As she made her way down the hallway she pinned in on where the source of the sound was. The living room. She quietly made her way there, flinching everytime the wood would squeak.

When she walked in to the living room she saw a shadow facing the window that looked out to her favorite tree on the property. She edged her way closer and gave out a sigh of relief. It was only the ghost that happened to live here. She knew that it seems a bit weird but she have become decent friends with this assumed ghost.

The ghost is a child from the early 1950a who died in accident on her parents property and has been trapped sense she neither wants to make her way to heaven nor hell. Her name is Brittany. She died at the age of 16. She's really mad about that since she had just gotten in a relationship. She's really sweet and can sometimes be loud.

"B-Brittany?" I stutter squenting my eyes. The figure turns around, her transparent hair twirling with her.

"I told you. Call me Lenalee. I hate that name." Brittany whispers faintly.

"Right, sorry." She murmurs. "What are you doing, Lenalee?"

"I was trying to scare your current boyfriend away."

"By doing what?"

"I threw some vases out the window at him."

"..." Theodosia sighs. "Vases, are you serious?"

She smiles and disappears. Theo hears another noise and her ears twich again. She listens intently, studying the noise for the source. She notices a broken window, sighing again. She walks towards it and picks the broken shards of glass and bent flowers and throws them away. She carefully opens the window and looks out. The crisp slightly smelly night air hits her. She's disguisted. She would rather live in a cleaner place. She looks down and notices that her boyfriend was in fact standing out there. Beside her favorite tree in the yard.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little bit irritable. She thought how lucky she was that her parents are constantly on trips across the world.

"I wanted to see you." He says not bothering to whisper. She sighs again. She was starting to get tired of it.

"Fi-" She begins to murmur but didnt have time to finish it. Her boyfriend had already crawled through the window and gave her a peck on the cheek. She stared at his goggles. They were red. Bright red. He always were them and she didnt know why but she liked them alot. He noticed her looking.

"You like what you're seeing?" He teased giving off a sly smirk.

"Your goggles." Was all the she said and she started walking back to her room, slightly annoyed. She felt something being placed on her head. She turned to see that he had placed his goggles on her head. She blushed a little.

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." He answered. "So how have you been sense we last saw each other?" He had gone on a trip to visit some relatives for a week and just came back twos days ago.

"Missing you~" She cooed adjusting the goggles. He smiled and hugged her from behind giving her a light kiss on the head. They walked in to her room holding hands. He looked at her and moved part of her behind her ear making her blush.

"I'm sorry. The reception and internet connection sucked where I was at." He apologized kissing Theo on the cheek again. When they walked in to Theodosia's room he jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable while Theo logged on to her computer.

"Going to talk to your online friends while I'm here? How rude~" He teased. It really didn't bother him at all just being in the same room as her made him happy.

"No actually I was checking if my online friends have sent me anything. They haven't sent me a message in two days." Theo said so she wouldn't make her boyfriend feel bad.

"Hmmm, didn't you tell me they lived in the same town. Maybe they had a power outage or something. Did you check the news?" He mumbled flipping through a book that was laying on the nightstand.

"No..." Theo said and jumped beside her boyfriend and grabbed the remote and flicked it to the news.

'No sign of the three teen killers that have escaped from the police but here is a detailed profile of the three children.' The newswoman said and three pictures appeared. Theodosia's mouth instantly went a gape and she dropped the remote.

"W-What's the matter?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Those are my friends..." She whispered feeling the urge to cry.

"T-They murdered someone?" He asked looking concerned now.

"No, they wouldn't. I know they wouldn't." She mumbled starting to scramble from her bed to her computer.

"But they're online friends you really don't know alot about them." He responded.

"B-But they dont seem to be the type to do that sort of thing..." She mumbled a tear escaping from her cheek. She kept checking her e-mail over and over again getting close to a full blown frenzy. Her boyfriend frowned and hugged her from behind.

"Theo, sweetie, you need to calm down." He whispered softly.

"B-But..." She stuttered more tears falling landing against her boyfriend's shirt sleeves. She then started to sob letting it all out. She had known them for two years and she trusted them by now. It hurt to know that they had killed someone and they never even told her about it. Suddenly in the middle of feeling miserable she got an e-mail notification.

It made her jump knocking her boyfriend on to the floor in a surprise. He gave out a sigh and got up to stand behind her to read the e-mail along with her.

E-mail begins:

_Subject: Please! Please! Please! Don't believe the news!_

_Body:_

_Dear Theo,_

_We're so sorry we haven't been on in the last few days. We're sure you have figured it out but don't beleive them! Please, we didn't kill that person we swear! We never even knew her! So, please believe us! We'll try to contact you sometime later okay. We kind of have to hide..._

_With love,_

_Feather, Sync & Meltdown_

_P.S. From Melt, It was Feather's idea to put with love at the end...-_-_

E-mail ends.

Theodosia smiled wiping her tears away. So they didnt do it after all. She thought letting out a held in breathe. Her boyfriend gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." He said. Theo got up a hugged her boyfriend lovingly.

"Um..is it-"

"Yes, it's fine if you keep the goggles." He said with a smile then jumped out of the window. She waved good bye to him and walked back in to her room. She sent a reply back to Feather, Sync, and Meltdown. She yawned and realized how tired she had gotten being glad that tomorrow was the weekend she crawled back in to bed and fell straight to sleep forgetting to take her boyfriend's goggles off.

* * *

"You're going to have to break off your ties with her."

"I don't think I can..."

"And why is that." The voice sounded irritated.

"I-I think I love her."

"Well, you need to do something or I'm going to kill you. You know that right?"

"Yes, right. I'll be there soon..."

"That's my good little pet."

* * *

It was a week later. The weather was an overcast and windy perfect for the mood of the day. Theodosia was at her boyfriend's funeral. Three days after the night he had last visited her he died walking home. A truck had hit him straight on, killing him instantly. Theodosia couldn't believe this had happened and went in to denial about it. Her parents had made their way back home to comfort her but it didn't help much.

On the day of the furneral she didn't want to get out of bed. She had felt miserable and sick. After she had finished getting ready she puked once before leaving feeling a little better, physcially but only physically. She had put on a simple black dress with black knee high boots and black and white stockings. She had felt it was a suitable outfit for the funeral. She had also painted her nails black and added a little clip on black hat the she had put on the right of her head. The only thing that wasn't black was the beight red goggles hanging around her neck and the different colored marigolds. Her boyfriends favorite flowers.

During the funeral processions she kept repeatedly touching the goggles crying silently to herself. Her parents hadn't been able to make it to the funeral with her so she had to get her most trusted butler to drive her. Her parents not being there only made the pain worse.

It had been atleast seven hours and she was still standing in front of her boyfriends grave unable to leave. She walked slowly towards the grave and kneeled down to place flowers next to the it. She started to feel wet drops fall on to her head and looked up. The clouds had grown darker. She assumed that it had started raining.

_Is he crying for me?_ She wondered. Her tears had stopped. She couldn't cry anymore. She felt as if someone had scooped out all of her feelings and buried them with her boyfriend. She slowly began tracing the letters of her boyfriend's name. Remembering when they first were together and the song that fit it so well.

"Aishitatte iu no desuka? Shigamitsuite mo kaku koto wo." She sang softly beginning to trace over his last name. "Koroshitatte ii janai ka. Kimi go kirau atashi nante..."

Just then then a flash of lightening filled the air followed by an extremely loud clap of thunder making the ground shake harshly. It threw her off her knees landing her on the now soaked ground but she just sat back up. She felt she needed to finish tracing the letters for her boyfriend's sake and for her sake.

"Aishitatte ii janai ka. Shibari dare mo furenaiyoo." The wind started to blow fiercly making her hair and dress flap along with it. "Kore mo unmei janai ka. Kieru kieru to aru ai se."

She then slowly got up and stared at the clouds with determination. She had decided that her heart would eventually heal and that she was going to find her three friends.

* * *

**If you made it all the way down here. Then, thanks for readin~ Onegai, leave reviews and all that other junk [Lovely grammar...xD;;]**

**Ah, yes. I nearly forgot what Theo was singing is the last two versuses from Mosiac Roll. I would post them but I am too lazy. Maybe later?**


End file.
